battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
No Plan A (Deadly)
No Plan A (Deadly) is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Cruel Angel Clionel. It appears on the 7th, 8th, 21st and 22nd of every month. When clearing the stage, the player has a chance to unlock Catway. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *After 10 seconds, Cruel Angel Clionel spawns as the boss. *Infinite Trolly Bloggers spawn as peons. *1 Angelic Sleipnir spawns after 33.3 seconds1000f. *1 Angelic Gory spawns after 66.7 seconds2000f. *1 Angelic Sleipnir spawns after 100 seconds3000f. *2 Angelic Gories spawn after 136.7 seconds4100f, delay 3.3 seconds100f. *1 Angelic Sleipnir spawns after 200 seconds6000f. *3 Angelic Gories spawn after 206.7 seconds6200f, delay 3.3 seconds100f. *3 Angelic Gories spawn after 273.3 seconds8200f, delay 3.3 seconds100f. *1 Angelic Sleipnir spawns after 333.3 seconds10000f. *3 Angelic Gories spawn after 340 seconds10200f, delay 3.3 seconds100f. Strategies This stage features high power Angels, therefore an high level and talented Ramen is recommended to have, as well as Ultra Souls Ubers. Ushiwakamaru can even solo this stage if spammed and with the help of combos. 'Strategy 1' Don't bring Rich Cat and Sniper The Cat. They can throw off timing. Lineup: Unit Defense Up Combos to increase unit health, Artist (or Ramen Cat) (30+6 or above recommended, unless in True Form), Lion, Macho Leg, (Both 20+40), Crazed Giraffe (20), Awakened Bahamut (30). Alternatively, you can include units such as Baseball Mask β or certain Ultra Souls in place of Macho Leg or some Combo cats (as long as you can still apply a good Combo/set of Combos). Strategy: Start off by spawning a Crazed Giraffe as soon as you can. (If your timing is even a second off, he can die.) Then upgrade your Worker Cat to 2, and spawn Lion. Make sure to upgrade your Worker Cat to level 5. Don't spawn anything for a while. Wait for the first Angelic Gory to get close to the Cat Base. Then spawn Artist and the other three attackers, as well as A. Bahamut. Don't let Bahamut die early. He can take out the Angelic Gories and the first Angelic Sleipnir. After the first Sleipnir is knocked back, use the Cat Cannon to stop Clionel's attack. Then kill Sleipnir and proceed to Cruel Angel Clionel. If you do it perfectly, Cruel Angel Clionel should be knocked back twice, and Sleipnir 2 should be knocked back once. Start by not doing anything until you can spawn a second Awakened Bahamut. Just stall them. Let the Angel Gories get close to your base, and save the cat cannon. Use A. Bahamut 2 to take out the Angelic Gories and finish the second Sleipnir. Spam the attackers, and you should eventually bring down the Cruel Angel Clionel. More Sleipnir will spawn with more groups of Angelic Gory. Awakened Bahamut can take care of them and finish off the level. Congratulations! You win. Strategy 2 (Ft. Kasa Jizo) Lineup: ''Sportswoman'' Cat Combo (Sportsgirl Cat, Butterfly Cat), ''Biohazard'' and ''Bony Bone'' Cat Combos (Skelecat, Necromancer Cat, Mr.),' 'Ramen Cat, Kasa Jizo, Jamiera Cat, ranged anti-Angel Uber Rares (Recommended: Midsummer Cat, Dark Merchant Babil) Required Items: Rich Cat At the start, wait for Cruel Angel Clionel to appear, then begin spamming Ramen Cat and Jamieras. Both will possibly manage to deal some damage while advancing, depending on the amount of knockbacks from the Trolly Bloggers. When they reach Clionel, the first Angelic Sleipnir will be out on the stage. Continue to spam the two, but send out one of the long range anti-Angel Uber Rares (in the recommended, Midsummer Cat) when the Sleipnir is in front of Clionel. With Midsummer Cat, it should be close or take 1 knockback before dying to Clionel. When the Gories pop out, spam Jizos. You can also spam Jizos when you have a surplus of money, but keep watch as to make sure you don't run too low. While low on money, just spam Ramen to build back up. Continue this process until the Gories stop spawning. As more Sleipnirs defend Clionel, start using Jizos and the other anti-Angels to defeat them. Once the Sleipnirs are gone, continue the spam of Ramen/Jizo/Jamiera. The close range damage will kill it quick. This process takes a long time, the Angel Fanboy will appear, and likely behind Clionel. There is no worry, as the level should be completed soon after. 'Strategy 3 (ft. Zeus, Dark Merchant Babil)' Lineup: Biohazard Cat Combo (Skelecat and Mr.) + Art History Cat Combo (Ramen Cat and Bronze Cat), Manic Lion (20) Cat's Gift (15) Awakened Bahamut Cat (30) Dark Merchant Babil (29) Thunder God Zeus (26) You can use other ubers with similar abilities in place of Zeus and Babyl, such as the Rock Revengers or Gamereon. Battle: Spawn 2 Manic Lions immediately and upgrade the Worker Cat to level 5 or 6. Then spawn 1 Ramen Cat to kill the Trolly Bloggers. When the first Angelic Gory comes spawn Dark Merchant Babil and kill Angelic Sleipnir. If you can't kill Sleipnir then try to knock it back once. If you never even hit it with Dark Merchant Babil then the attempt is ruined. Spawn A. Bahamut to finish the Sleipnir and then fire the Cat Cannon so that he can get into Cruel Angel Clionel's blind spot. Clionel should be knocked back twice by now. Kill the second wave of Gories with Zeus and damage Angelic Sleipnir (or at least knock it back) and then spawn another A. Bahamut, finish it, and then destroy Clionel. Another wave of Gories will come and by the time that happens you will have Dark Merchant Babil refreshed and ready to finish the stage. Notes: This strategy may not work. When the Gories come and when Clionel attacks are up to pure luck. A slight mistake or accident could ruin the entire attempt. Dark Merchant Babil will die in 4 hits from Clionel, so time him properly or else he may not hit or do anything to help. Make sure Dark Merchant Babil WILL hit the Angelic Gories and Sleipnir. If you don't then it could end very badly... DO NOT lure Clionel too close when you're going to spawn Babil or Zeus. Clionel could snipe the Cat Base from a very far distance. If you keep on losing, understand why. it can help you a lot especially if you keep a recording and look back at your mistakes so you can fix them. Another note: If your Uber Rares are very high leveled then you may not need the Art History Combo. You can use Biohazard and Boney Bone Combos along with Maglev Cat too. The strategy will work even better with this but yet again, if your Uber Rares are not high leveled, don't replace it with these cats and combos. Strategy 4 (ft. King Gamereon) Lineup: Manic Mohawk Cat (30), Manic Eraser Cat (43), *Li'l Dark Cat (40+3), Ramen (41+10), *Metal Cat (20), Maglev (35), Crazed Giraffe (27), *Cyborg Cat (48+9), Awakened Bahamut Cat (40), King Gamereon (36) *wasted spaces that weren't needed, feel free to replace them. Note: The levels listed are those used upon completion of the stage, they may not be the minimum levels required to beat the stage. Spawn Maglev right after Clionel spawns. Don't worry about the Trolly Bloggers, because every time they knock Maglev back, Maglev will attack again and kill them. When you have enough money, release Gamereon. His "shelf-life" in this stage is about equal to his recharge time (at 36), so there's no worries there. Just respawn him every chance you get. Spam meatshields, Maglevs, and Crazed Giraffes. (Don't spawn the latter two if you're saving up for Bahamut/Gamereon, but money isn't really an issue here.) If you're lucky, you can get A. Bahamut in Clionel's blind spot between rounds of Sleipnirs to deal massive damage. Overall, this strategy plays out like fighting a regular level instead of 4-D chess. The difficulty really depends on the level of your Ramen and Gamereon. If they are highly leveled, there is plenty of leeway and the stage will feel like a breeze. Strategy 5 (ft. Immortal Yukimura) Lineup: Sister Act Cat Combo (not mandatory) Ramen Cat (40) Manic Lion Cat (40) Immortal Yukimura (True Form is not necessary, but is highly recommended; level 30+) Awakened Bahamut Cat (30) Insert any cat you want in the rest of the slots. Items: Rich Cat. The way to exploit this level is that Yukimura can attack right again when he is knocked back. This way you can use Trolly Bloggers to knock back Yukimura so it can attack constantly. Beware of the Sleipnir since it can easily kill A. Bahamut/Yukimura. At the start of the stage, send one Manic Lion Cat to keep the boss at bay, while Trolly Bloggers begin to spawn, it won't be a threat. When Sleipnir spawns, be sure that you have a line of Ramen Cats to prevent it from going near your base. Send A. Bahamut to kill the Sleipnir, and at the right time, (when Clionel finishes her attack) send Yukimura and never stop sending Ramens and Manic Lions. Trolly Bloggers should constantly push Yukimura, so it can keep attacking the boss, and Slice! The boss should be dead. Congratulations! You defeated the boss and unlocked Catway! Note: If you fail, it's because the Trolly Bloggers went in front of the boss and got killed by your cats. This leads to a failure since it takes time for them to stack up, and if there is 2 Sleipnirs on the field, you will lose. Try to keep the Trolly Bloggers at bay. Strategy 6 Lineup: ''' Necromancer Cat, Skelecat, Hyper Mr, Fishman, Sportswoman, Ramen Cat (31+7), Manic Macho Legs (27), Manic Lion Cat (30), Manic Flying Cat (30), Awakened Bahamut Cat (30). '''Battle: Once the battle starts, spawn a Manic Lion Cat and another when you can, then let your worker level up to 6. When a Trolly Blogger reaches the 1/4 mark, send in Manic Macho Legs. He should force the Angelic Slepnir to eat it, which will help later. When the Angelic Gory kills your Legs and nearly reaches your base, in quick succession send in Awakened Bahamut, Manic Lion Cat, and Ramen. Continue spamming Ramen and Manic Lion. Angelic Slepnir SHOULD be knocked back now. Use the Cat Cannon to interrupt the boss' attack sequence. Spam Ramen, Manic Lion, and Fishman, as well as Hyper Mr. You will want the boss to be knocked back three times. Second Slepnir Phase: If Awakened Bahamut is still alive, he may able to knock back the Slepnir once during his life. He could knock back some of the Angelic Gories, though this is not mandatory. MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT USE THE CAT CANNON AT THIS POINT. Continue spamming Ramen, but stop spawning the previous cats you have been spawning. Send in Manic Flying every 2 or 3 Ramen Cats, as well as an occasional Manic Macho Legs if you so desire. When Awakened Bahamut is back, wait until the boss completes his attack, then send him in. He should be able to kill the remaining Gories. When the boss is about to attack, Cat Cannon to interrupt. At this point, it does not matter if Awakened Bahamut dies. Spam your Lions, Fishman, and Hyper Mr. to get rid of the Slepnir, and rush the boss to its death. If you do not kill it when the 3 Angelic Gories come in, you may as well call it a loss. Repeat the process for the next few threats and win the stage. Strategy 7 (Ft. Talented Ramen, Eva Unit-00). ''' '''Lineup: No Stage Fright combo, Bronze cat, Ramen Cat ((40+10) Talents: Resist Slow MAX (Not Necessary), Resist Knockback MAX, Defense Up MAX, Attack Up MAX (Not Necessary)), A. Bahamut Cat (30), Eva Unit-00 (30). Eva can be replaced by a similar uber. Battle: Wait for the boss to spawn and (infinitely) spawn the Ramen Cats, wait for the money for Eva Unit-00 and when you spawn it, upgrade your Worker to Level 5. Wait for your money and spawn A. Bahamut Cat (if you can, try to do the Hitbox glitch with him). Keep upgrading your Worker and repeat the process 'till victory. Notes: If you want to bring an aditional unit as an attacker, make sure they have short range and/or fast speed. A. Bahamut Cat must be timed correctly to make sure he doesn't get hit by the boss. He is for dealing huge amounts of damage to the Angelic Sleipnirs; since Eva Unit-00 and the Ramen Cats are too slow, the Sleipnir's knockback ability will keep knocking them back. Trivia *Prior to version 6.8, this stage had no known schedule. Schedule Japanese Version *First appearance: March 4th, 2016 (11:00) to March 7th, 2016 (16:00) *The 7th, 8th, 21st and 22nd days in any month English Version *First appearance: April 1st, 2016 (11:00) to April 4th, 2016 (11:00) *June 11th, 2016 (11:00) to June 13th, 2016 (11:00) *The 7th, 8th, 21st and 22nd days in any month Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01095.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages